leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
SS006
Of Meowth and Pokémon (Japanese: 出会いのミレニアムタウン The Town Meetup) is the sixth Weekly Pokémon Broadcasting Station side story episode. It first aired in Japan on March 4, 2003. In the dub this episode was combined with SS007 to form Of Meowth and Pokémon, the 19th episode of Pokémon Chronicles, which first aired in the United Kingdom on September 14, 2005 and in the United States on October 7, 2006. Blurb In the middle of a busy city, the Pichu Bros. are summoning their friends—Smoochum, Wooper, Magby, and Teddiursa—to play. Meowth is in town, too: it's taking a vacation from Team Rocket and dreaming of building a monument to itself. It sets out with a picnic basket to look for place to build its statue, but trips over Smoochum along the way. Smoochum has its own basket of accessories, and it accidentally walks away with Meowth's basket instead. When Meowth chases Smoochum to get its picnic basket back, Smoochum runs to the alley where all its friends are, and everyone plays keep away with the basket. Meowth finally grabs the basket, but then it steps on a sleeping Houndour and ends up running for its life. Its basket rolls into Teddiursa's path, and Teddiursa eats everything before Meowth can get the basket back. The next day, Meowth decides to get a job so it can afford to build its monument. It gets a job delivering pizza, them promises to treat the other Pokémon if they deliver the pizza for it! However, Smoochum runs afoul of the local Squirtle gang, and crashes into Wooper. Teddiursa is squashed by a Snorlax. The Pichu Bros. run into the grumpy Houndour, and all of them collide with Magby. In short, all the pizza is ruined, and Meowth is fired! Meowth then gets a job as janitor for a rooftop garden. The Pokémon try to make things up to Meowth by helping it clean, but the Pichu Bros. almost knock a statue off its pedestal in the process. That starts a chain reaction that causes the entire statue to collapse, knocking over all the pillars and statues in the garden. Poor Meowth is fired again! But as Meowth sits in the park, the Pokémon cheer it up by bringing the only thing they have left: a bowl of acorns. The acorns may taste terrible, but being admired by the other Pokémon feels great. It's a moment Meowth would like to last! Plot The Pichu Bros. wake up on top of a building in Big Town. They yawn and stretch out. One of them hears someone calling and they run off to find it. Nearby, is applying some much-needed makeup. She hears the call and rushes off too. Soon, , , and join in the rush. The source of the calling is . She happily calls out while holding a tray of acorns. The Pokémon line up to get some, but Teddiursa trips, causing a domino effect, falling onto Azumarill. She falls also and the acorns go tumbling down the hill. They all freak out and prepare to retrieve the nuts when a car drives by, smashing them all. Pichu Little gets mad and yells at Teddiursa. It then folds its arms and gives it a mean look. All the Pokémon begin to laugh at how tough it's trying to act. Meanwhile, enjoys a nice cat nap at the top room of a large building. A weird system of contraptions pours him a cup of coffee and he wakes up. He puts a bathrobe on and looks out the window, exclaiming that he has the whole city to enjoy! The narrator then reminds him of his hunger, and Meowth wonders what he'll eat. He then remembers the picnic basket he packed and sits in a chair. He takes off his robe and begins to talk with an imaginary maid who he switches between. After the "maid" gets his picnic basket, he decides to take a stroll to the park. He walks along an alley without a care in the world. Teddiursa also walks down this alley, a little bummed at the loss of the acorns. It then smells Meowth's picnic basket and forgets all about it. Meowth makes it to the edge of the alley that overlooks the city. He daydreams about the people placing a giant Meowth statue in the middle, and soon realizes Teddiursa is sniffing his food. He yells at it, telling it to go away and it can't have any. Teddiursa sadly shoves off. As Meowth hugs his precious picnic basket, Smoochum comes running at him with an identical one. She accidentally bumps into him and the two baskets are thrown together. Smoochum yells to Meowth, telling him to watch where he's going. She then grabs a basket and leaves. Meowth is a little aggravated, and he is soon in tears when he discovers his basket is just a bunch of cosmetics. The scene rewinds to show how the baskets must have switched, and Meowth rushes off to find Smoochum. Smoochum happily skips through an alley when Meowth comes racing behind her. Thinking Meowth is insane, Smoochum rushes off as fast as she can. Meowth chases her, but she ducks under a hole in a fence. Meowth crashes into it and falls down. Little Torchic run around his dazed head. Smoochum enters the Pichu Bros.' tire playground where their gang is playing. She explains the situation to them, and Meowth enters, exclaiming that he wants his basket back. Smoochum throws it to one of the Pichu and it rushes up the slide. Meowth chases it up there, where Pichu is having trouble climbing higher. It then throws the basket to Magby, who rushes off. Meowth jumps down and psychotically follows. After some running, Magby tosses the basket to the other Pichu. It runs from Meowth, but soon trips. Meowth laughs, exclaiming that he finally has his basket. Wooper then Water Guns it over a fence. Meowth is now insane with anger and rushes to get it, dropping Smoochum's basket. The Pokémon see this and Smoochum recalls the mix up. Pichu Big then says they should go and help out Meowth. In the alley just outside the fence, Meowth is reunited with his picnic basket. He hugs it passionately, and then starts to walk off. He then accidentally steps on a sleeping Houndour's head and freezes with fear. The Pokémon lunges and Meowth runs for his life; dropping the basket in the process. Meanwhile, Teddiursa stares at a cake in a shop window; obviously very hungry. Suddenly, the picnic basket lands on its head and it spies the food inside. The Pichu Bros. and their friends listen to Meowth get his rear end kicked from a hole in the fence. He appears seconds later, beaten and injured. Teddiursa then shows up and Meowth angrily grabs the picnic basket, but finds everything has been eaten! He sighs as Teddiursa explains how good the food was. He then collapses on the ground as the scene rises to the sky. Major events Debuts Pokémon debuts Characters Pokémon * ( ) * ( ) * (Pichu Brothers) * (Squirtle Squad) * * * * * * * * Trivia * This episode was aired between AG014 and AG015 in Japan. However, despite this episode taking place in Johto, appears when he should still be in Hoenn. * Meowth reads the title card. ** He is also the narrator for the entire episode. * This episode's title is a reference to the book by . Errors Dub edits In other languages |it= |pt_br= |pt_eu= |es_eu= }} Category:Side-story episodes 19a Category:Episodes written by Junki Takegami Category:Episodes storyboarded by Hazuki Tsuji Category:Episodes directed by Saburō Hashimoto Category:Episodes animated by Akira Watanabe Category:Episodes which aired in the United Kingdom before the United States de:Von Mauzi und Pokémon (Teil 1) es:EH06 fr:Pokémon Chronicles 5 ja:放送局第6話 zh:周刊宝可梦广播电台 第6集